This invention relates to the construction of dowels in general and, in particular, to a new and useful straddling dowel for anchoring an element in a borehole, which comprises a fastening bolt and a straddle part which widens in the forward direction, toward the introduced end, and can be brought into wedging engagement with a straddle element.